


Everything I do I do It For You.

by MickeysTonic



Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: I LOVE GALLAVICH SO MUCH PLEASE ADJSFDKFJ, M/M, ian is his everything, mickey would always choose ian ok, pretty sure ian and mickey would die for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Prompt: Mickey is used to Ian fawning over him and following him around like a puppy. He expects it, loves it and he really loves Ian. However, Mickey has a reputation to uphold so he acts indifferent. One day Ian overhears Mickey telling his friends that he's just a kid to him and a hurt Ian starts ignoring Mickey. All of a sudden the tables have turned and Mickey is scrambling trying to get his Ian back.





	Everything I do I do It For You.

Mickey wouldn't admit it to anyone but having Ian in his life was incredible. Not just the sex but the way Ian really paid attention to him. The way Ian looked at him. The way the red head would just stick to him like glue. Mickey felt needed, wanted and craved. He loved Ian and everything that came with him because no one made him as happy as Ian did. His life got better when he met Ian.

The only thing that was bad about the whole thing was Mickey's friends. They were all single, all "macho men" and accused Mickey of being whipped, of being Ian's bitch. They said shit about Ian all the time being obsessed with Mickey. Mickey usually told them to shut the fuck up and they would for a while. But then they'd be around Mickey and Ian again and they'd say it all again once Ian was gone.

It was hard for Mickey because he really did love Ian, he'd do absolutely anything for him but his friends knew him as another person. He did have a reputation with them and around certain parts of their own. It was as if Mickey was two different people all the time and he had to keep switching himself to a different version. He hated it. At the end of the day he would choose Ian but right now he had to stick with his friends for the money so he could take care of Ian's medication, buy food for him and Ian. Provide for them. Though his friends thought that Mickey was using the money for drugs and shit. Mickey was a good liar when it came to them.

One afternoon, Mickey was sitting at his house with his friends. He was trying to get them out because Ian was on the way over and he definitely didn't want them here. He and Ian had plans to get away that weekend and Mickey was looking forward to it. But his friends were determined to sit there a little longer and just have one more beer.

"I'll give you the whole god damn pack if it means you leave right now." Mickey said, anxious.

"What's the rush?" Derek asked, "You got plans with your girlfriend?"

The others laughed.

"Shut the fuck up, Derek." Mickey snapped, "I have plans and they don't concern you. I need you all to go right now."

Derek rolled his eyes, "We know you're probably doing shit with Ian. But I have to admit this, Mick, you could do better ya know? We don't care if you're gay or not but Ian's crazy isn't he? Takes medication for his illness or whatever."

"I'd shut your fucking mouth if I were you." Mickey threatened.

"You're getting soft on us, Milkovich." Tony added, "You're not who you used to be."

"I haven't changed. You fuckers are just pricks is all."

"Please!" Tony laughed, "You're wrapped around Ian's finger or he's wrapped around yours. I mean we have seen him with you. He follows you around like a love struck teenager. We know that you aren't into that kind of thing."

They had no idea that Mickey adored the relationship he had with Ian. They didn't know he was completely head over heels in love with the red head.

"I'm the same fucking person you idiots. Me having a boyfriend doesn't change that."

"Please." Derek scoffed, "You're turning into such a puss."

"Would it make you happy if I told you that Ian was just a fuck? If he didn't mean shit to me and he was just some fucking kid?"

"Is that how you feel?" Derek asked.

"Sure whatever." Mickey replied.

Course he didn't mean any of that. Ian was the love of his life.

"Uh, Mick?"

"What, Tony?"

Tony pointed over to the front door and when Mickey spun around he wanted nothing more than to kill his friends and then himself. Ian stood there with the most painful expression on his face and it killed Mickey.

"Ian-"

"Fuck you!" Ian shouted.

He ran right out the door.

Mickey spun to stare at his friends, "Get out."

"What?" Tony asked.

"Get the fuck out of my house and don't you ever come back! I swear to fuck if I see you two around here I'm going to beat your fucking faces in! This is all your fucking fault for being two jealous fuck heads who can't get their own fucking relationship. Consider our deals over, all our plans canceled. Get the fuck out of here."

"Mickey, we need you!" Derek exclaimed, "We can't get the money without you!"

"Then get a fucking job!" Mickey shouted, "Just get the fuck out of here!" 

 

Once they were gone, Mickey felt like breaking shit. So he grabbed his baseball bat and stepped outside. He began hitting the old car that sat in his backyard. He beat out the windows, broke the side-view mirrors off. He just let his anger go on the car before he finally felt he could calm down.

He had to talk to Ian.

 

But Ian wasn't answering his calls or texts. He wouldn't come to the door when Mickey went over. His family always told Mickey that Ian wasn't there.

Mickey was staring to get desperate. He wanted Ian back. He needed him. He loved that red head more than anything in the world and he had to let Ian know that. He'd do whatever it takes.

And unfortunately that meant he'd have to put Tony and Derek in the settings that way he could really let his love for the red head be known.

So a couple weeks later he found that Ian would be at the Alibi in a few hours. He texted Tony and Derek and told them to meet him there. If he wanted this to work then he had to get them there so he promised that he'd get back in on the deals with them.

 

Ian was sitting at the end of the bar drinking on a beer but he wasn't talking to anyone. He just stared at the bottle. His eyes kept watering up and he always wiped away the tears before Kevin or Veronica noticed. That was the last thing he needed.

He looked up only when the door opened and when he saw Tony and Derek walking in he felt himself wanting to vomit. He knew that Tony and Derek thought that he was up Mickey's ass. He knew they thought he was obsessed with Mickey. But they didn't know their relationship. They didn't know how much Ian and Mickey loved each other. Or so, Ian thought. He knew that Mickey couldn't fake those feelings. He knew what they had was real. 

It just turned out that Mickey chose his friends and reputation over him.

"Ian." Kevin whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Mickey's here." 

Ian looked over and saw the dark haired boy standing at the door staring at the floor. It had been a couple weeks since they last talked and Mickey looked as bad as Ian felt. It was comforting to Ian to know that Mickey was hurting the same way Ian was.

"Listen up!" Mickey shouted.

Tony and Derek looked at their friend.

"Mickey? The fuck you doing?" Tony asked.

Mickey walked over to the table and sighed before slamming his hands on the table, "You see that red head sitting at the end of the bar?"

He was speaking loud enough for everyone to hear but he wasn't ready to look at Ian yet. If he did then he wouldn't be able to go through this with confidence. 

"Uh that's your ex-"

"Shut the fuck up, Derek! I love that fucking red head. I'm in love with him! And you know what? One day, I'm going to marry him. He's the love of my life and I like being whipped. I like being wrapped around his finger. I like being willing to do anything and everything for him because that's what love is. You two wouldn't know shit about that because no girl will look in your direction. Ian Gallagher is the love of my life you fucking morons. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him and if you have a problem with that then you can both suck each others dick and stay out of my life. Because I'm choosing him. I will always choose him and if you have a problem with that then I feel sorry for you. Sorry that you don't know that there is more to life than drugs and making money. I have Ian and that to me is the best drug I've ever had. Being in love is something much more healthier to be addicted to."

Mickey looked over at Ian who was looking at him, "Hear that, Ian? I love you. I'm choosing you and I'll always choose you. Fuck these idiots. I'm sorry, Ian. I just said what I thought they wanted to hear. The truth is, I can't live without you. I don't think I would have made it this far without you. You're the love of my life, Gallagher. And I'm fucking sorry. I hate myself." 

Ian slowly got off the stool and walked over towards Mickey where everyone in the bar was looking at them.

"You mean that, Mickey?"

"Course I do you idiot." Mickey huffed, "I'm sorry, Ian. I'm just fucking-"

Ian interrupted him with a kiss. He pulled Mickey against him and just held him there. He didn't want to let him go.

Kevin cleared his throat, "I know you two can't make babies but you don't need to do the sex in here."

The two pulled back and Mickey flipped Kevin off causing Ian to laugh.

"You want to get out of here?" Ian asked.

"Course I do. Your place or mine?"

"Mine. No one will be there tonight."

"Hey uh-Ian?" Tony spoke.

"What do you want?"

"We never meant to give you or Mickey a hard time." Tony replied, "We just-"

"Come on, Ian. We're not listening to these fuckheads."

Ian took Mickey's hand and the two ran out of the bar not caring about what people may be saying. 

 

"I can't believe I went without that for two weeks." Mickey gasped.

Ian flopped to his back and let out a heavy breath, "If it means having sex like that then maybe we should-"

"No." Mickey interrupted.

Ian laughed and rolled over to look at Mickey, "I love you."

"I love you, Ian. Don't ever fucking forget that."


End file.
